Can I have this Dance?
by luthien-yavetil
Summary: BEWARE OF TS3 SPOILERS! It's the start of their new lives in Bonnie's place, but despite all the years their family has been together, one space ranger still needs to tell one certain cowgirl redhead three little words... And he needs Woody's help.
1. Need some help with that, space ranger?

I'M BAAAAAACK &DUNDUNDUN&

Hi everyone, it's nice to see you again! My UPxPOT crossover is coming along nicely, and the rest of my stories are… not doing as well. But they're still alive, really! But anyway, ever since I watched Toy Story 3 some time ago with my friends, I couldn't get this plot out of my head, SOOO… I had to write it down. O_O First in my notebook, and now in Fanfiction! I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

The instant Bonnie stepped out, the entire bedroom burst into life. Toys leaped out of the toybox, others jumped off shelves, and all the rest crawled out from under the bed. They gathered at the same spot: the very middle of the room's carpeted floor. Dolie – the Elder of Bonnie's Room, you could call her –, stood at the center, mounted above a set of blocks for a good view of all the toys, and for all of them to clearly see her.

"Is everyone here?" she began, doing a quick headcount of those present. "One, two, three… hm, good enough."

She raised her hands, silencing all buzz noise. Then she lowered them slowly, and said in a grave voice, "Well guys, this is it… Our little Bonnie's growing up. Now, I don't want to have anyone panicking. We just have to figure out how to cope with –"

Hamm snorted loudly. Dollie quickly spotted him squished in between Rex and Slinky and managed a death glare unexpected from such a plushie of her cute stature. It would have silenced most toys, only if Ham hadn't gotten used to it already during their first few months' stay.

"Problem, Hammy-boy?"

"I don't see what the big deal is," Hamm responded loudly and smugly. "I mean, Andy's been sleeping at his friends' places since he was five, and didn't stop playing with us 'til thirteen. Bonnie's _six_," he pointed out with excessive emphasis. "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Most of the toys never knew any owner other than their Bonnie, and hearing the ways of their world from an old-timer like Hamm reassured them greatly. The tension in the air thinned as relieved voices, squeaks and beeps filled the entire bedroom.

Standing among them with folded arms and an amused smile, Woody rolled his eyes. Maybe a long time ago he would have shared these toys' current anxieties – heck, he would have been Dollie, acting as 'Elder of Andy's Room' and trying to boss everyone around as if he bluff some way to get out of this now, he could've started laughing out loud if he knew it wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings.

Bonnie was going to grow up whether they liked it or not. Better to just accept the fact, and make the best of the time they had left with her.

The meeting ended abruptly with Hamm's contribution, and everyone began to spread out to do their own business. Woody too was just about to start hunting for his best friend, Buzz, when the space ranger himself grabbed him by the arm and yanked him aside.

"Howdy, cowboy," Buzz greeted momentarily, practically dragging the stunned cowboy behind him.

Woody had just enough sense left to hold onto his hat before it could fling it off. And just as well, because the ride was so rough that it felt like he was being used to trace a dirt track on a rug.

Buzz eventually released him below Bonnie's school desk. But before the other could say anything, he motioned the cowboy to follow his lead. Together they scaled up to the surface of the table, cluttered with pencils, papers, and two hyperactive dinosaurs concentrating over a Nintendo DS at the other edge of the table. Buzz signaled Woody not to greet them, then used that same hand to point him towards a thin stack of tall books leaned against the wall.

They formed a triangular tunnel underneath that was sort of wide, yet so ordinary that no one would pay a second glance unless viewed from certain angles. Those angles had already been well dealt with in advance by other textbooks stacked horizontally. All of it had clearly been arranged beforehand.

"Did you do all thi-"

"Quiet!" Buzz hissed, a bit cross on how lightly the sheriff took all this. He shoved him not gently towards the tunnel.

Woody stumbled into the hole. Buzz soon joined him, rushing over at first, then turning and backing up the rest of the way to confirm no one had noticed he grabbed a book lying aside and propped it over the opening he came through. The darkness that shrouded his part was fast to activate his spacesuit, and it began to radiate its greenish, glow-in-the-dark light. Woody quickly took the other book and closed up the other end, just in case anyone could have seen it gleaming out. He still didn't understand what was going on, but it was painfully obvious at this point that whatever it was was something top-secret.

Still, he couldn't help messing with his buddy. "Aren't you a bit too old by now to start building clubhouses, bub?" Woody joked.

Buzz turned around to face him, and the look he wore was far from humorous. He looked more troubled than anything else. "Woody," he said gravelly. "I need your help."

Woody's immediately wiped the sarcastic smirk off his face, and his refolded arms loosened slightly. "Sure, just name it, buddy," he replied anxiously. Hard to believe that just around a decade ago, he considered the best friend right in front of him as his worst enemy.

"No, wait until I've explained it first," Buzz told him democratically. "I thought that you'd be the best person to go for this, but it's absolutely fine if you refuse."

"Okay." Woody shrugged.

Buzz nodded then began to speak. "It's…" He hesitated, and averted his eyes. "It's about Jessie."

And the smirk returned wider than ever, though by perspective it came out more like a grin. Buzz quickly continued before Woody could start his usually inevitable teasing.

"It came to me when I was watching the Potatoheads," Buzz explained a notch louder than before, but certainly not too loud to expose themselves. "And Mr. Potatohead was helping his wife search for her missing eye…"

"Again?"

"Yes, again. But anyway, when they finally located the item, Mrs. Potatohead asked why he stuck around so long to help her find it. And his reply was…"

Buzz trailed off, his face red as a beet. And that was more than enough for Woody to understand the circumstances of the situation. It honestly impressed him how far he was willing to go, even to ask for help so desperately. But then again, Buzz had surprised him before.

"It's fine if you refuse," Buzz repeated hastily. "But like I said, I thought you would be the best person to ask –"

" – because of Bo Peep, right?"

Buzz shut his mouth, and all of a sudden he seemed unable to look Woody in the face. It was the same reaction Woody would always get from Buzz whenever that name was mentioned with him in the area.

Woody sighed. "Listen, Buzz. Me and Bo? We both knew what was coming. We talked about it _dozens _of times, even before you joined the gang." Before he knew it, his voice trailed as distant memories flowed back in his head.

"I'm not going to lie. I was… Heh…" He made a grim face. "I was pretty devastated when _she _was taken away."

Buzz couldn't say anything. How can he? It wasn't as if he 'knew how it felt'. All he could do was listen with a sad and sympathetic expression, trying to understand his friend's situation as best as he could.

Then sheer determination hardened Woody's features. "But we both saw her new owner," he said determinedly. "I'm sure she'll take good care of Bo, and come to love her as much as I..." He stuttered. "I-I mean, Andy… did…"

Woody's slip-up didn't go unnoticed, and he worried that Buzz would take it as an excuse to call off his favor, whatever it was. He truly wanted to help - both Buzz and Jessie were his best friends, and it would be the greatest thing for him to see them happy.

Then Buzz suddenly looked him in the eye and said, "I'm not going to forget this, Sheriff." He held out his hand to seal the deal. "I owe you one."

The ragdoll cowboy smiled. "Like heck you do," he teased, throwing in his handshake with undisguised he leaned forward and began to recite the idea quickly taking shape in his mind. "We'll have to work fast 'cause something like this will only work tonight…"

When he finished, Buzz was practically gaping inside his retractable helmet. "Are you sure you can pull off all that?" he clarified anxiously. "I can help out, you know…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Woody dismissed. "You have more important things to work on! You –"

"_I have come across the source of the greenish light! Ooooh…_"

Both of Andy's past favorite toys whipped around simultaneously, and, after initially seeing nothing, looked down. Then they discovered an LGM in the process of squeezing in their hiding place through a tiny crack between the books.

"Danggnabbit, of all the- I mean - what are you doing?" Woody demanded, more exasperated than troubled about getting found out. It would have been dangerous if it had been anyone else, just one LGM could hardly be a problem. If it were all three of them squeaking in here, then maybe _that _could be an issue, but just one could be controlled if told to keep a secret.

"_We're playing hide-and-seek, Woody,_" the LGM replied dreamily. "_You have found a good spot_."

"Forgive us, little green man, but this is not a hiding place," Buzz spoke in a strained voice. It must've taken some willpower to even say that – his batteries seemed to be running high as it was. And the corner of his mouth twitched.

"_But it is not possible!_" the LGM cried. "_The game has already started!_" He began to wave his arms wildly.

"There'll be other hiding places out there," Woody assured as he tried to control the small toy's exaggerated movements. Just he and Buzz inside the tunnel had made things cramped as it was. But the LGM proved surprisingly strong, and continued to flail around helplessly. "H-Hey, hold up, hold up, little fella! Stop moving!"

"Halt, the both of you! That this rate, the books will –"

Then all the books suddenly crashed over them. Completely buried and too stunned to move, the toys felt as if the entire bedroom froze into silence as well. But in a minute or two, they began to hear small squeaks approaching the wreckage. It took a while, but finally the two remaining LGMs removed the last book, revealing three very dazed toys sprawled pitifully underneath.

The two LGMs simultaneously smiled looks of accomplishment.

"_Foooound you!_"

* * *

GUESS WHAT KASHIRA!

I took your advice. &laughs&

Well, I suppose 6000+ words _is _pretty long for a oneshot... So I've decided to divide it into chapters. Again, I want to apologize to anyone I've inconvenienced by doing this...

So, stay tuned for the next chapter! And don't forget to RxR (since it's a weekend - _Rest _and _Relaxation _are VERY important).

Oh, and reviews would be nice too. :D

(P.S. Um... can I also request some prayers for my grandma? She's been in the hospital since last week and isn't feeling her best (we're even thinking of staying over at the ward tonight :(( )... Wish her luck, guys!)


	2. BUSTED

And here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

Later that night, Jessie woke up on the tallest shelf of Bonnie's room. She blearily looked around. A few hours ago, her trusty stallion had somehow gotten all the way up there, incapable of getting down without human help. Jessie took pity – they've been through thick and thin together, and it didn't feel right making him spend the night alone. But as far as she could see now, Bullseye was nowhere to be found.

She struggled to her feet, swaying dangerously in her drowsiness, and began checking any places in the shelf he could have wiggled himself into. Despite the shelf itself being _way _out of Bonnie's reach, her parents had grown accustomed to putting aside some of her stuff somewhere she couldn't trip over the middle of the night.

"Bullseye? C'mon buddy, where are you? Bullseye?"

Then strange, soft music flowed into her ears. She lifted her head wonderingly from examining underneath Bonnie's trinket box, filled with little knickknacks the little girl would usually scatter around during the day. The source of the music came from somewhere she wouldn't have expected – Bonnie's toybox at the foot of the bed. After a second thought, she reckoned that it must've been that music that woke her up in the first place.

Curious, she took advantage of every nook and cranny to aid her descent down to the floor – if Bullseye were ever to pop out later, she would just have to apologize. Then she proceeded to duck-and-roll her entire way to the box, just so she could feel like a secret agent (despite it being totally unneeded – there were no toys in sight, probably all sound asleep somewhere), and pressed her back flat against the outside wall, listening carefully.

The music indeed came from inside the toybox. But it was strange. At a closer range she could tell it was a string ensemble, and they were playing something gentle… and calming. But Jessie was pretty sure Bonnie didn't have musical toys that could play _that _well. Strangely though, the composition did sound vaguely familiar.

She dragged over the building blocks, the same ones Dollie used for her speech earlier, and used those for leverage as she quietly lifted the toybox lid a few centimeters, just enough to peek in without disturbing the musicians inside.

At first, she couldn't see anything. Then eventually, it struck her that that should not be. Where had the all the other toys gone? The bin was completely empty.

But she proved wrong yet again. When she looked down, at the floor of the toybox was centered a circular table draped with a white cloth, possibly a handkerchief. It was tiny, but just perfect for her size; it may have been part of a dollhouse. Jessie confirmed that soon enough, spotting two chairs from the same set positioned at either side of the table.

Almost everything in there seemed arranged just for toys actually, except for a couple of semi-large battery-operated candles set up at different sides of the box and handkerchiefs taped over the walls, acting as wallpaper. The source of the music remained a mystery. But with it, the entire toy box resembled a restaurant setting. How odd.

"Star Command! I'm approaching the escape hatch!"

She wheeled around, and it wasn't hard to spot the certain space ranger attempting to sneak away. Even in the middle of the night and having been kept out of the sunlight so long, the stickers on his suit were still capable of glowing _reeeally _brightly.

Jessie hopped down and skipped over, still at wonder by the toybox's new interior design. Buzz had completely frozen up after accidentally activating his voice function, so it was easy for her to catch up. "Hey Buzz, where'd everyone run offta? Oh, have you _seen _the toybox yet? It's crazy!"

As a closer distance, Jessie then noticed that he was holding something. A small bouquet of tulips and irises, wrapped together with a bit of plastic, emitting an exquisite aroma and also appearingto be freshly picked. She could see the petals still lightly sprinkled with nightly dew. Undoubtedly, whoever did the wrapping did a poor job, but Jessie realized that she couldn't take her eyes off the flowers. They were absolutely beautiful.

Then Buzz quickly concealed them behind his back. "T-The toybox, huh," he stuttered slightly. "That's very well and all… So you've seen it already?"

"Heck yeah," Jessie laughed loudly, her earlier spy activities completely forgotten. She began to circle around the space ranger knowingly, and Buzz tried to counter by spinning in the same direction. This went on for some time, and just when she was starting to get dizzy, Buzz finally gave up. He embarrassedly took out the flowers and held them out to her face.

"This is for you," he mumbled, his eyes stubbornly cast downwards.

Jessie happily received the gift and brought them to her face, breathing deeply. "Heh. Never knew flowers could smell _this _good!"

Buzz smiled. "Glad you like them."

She peered through the flower petals first at Buzz, then at the toybox. "So… are we going in or not?" she chirped, lowering the bouquet and holding it like a baby in her arms.

Buzz's smile faltered slightly, and he looked disappointed. "I was planning to make it a surprise, but…"

Jessie laughed again and poked his forehead gently with her index finger. "Cheer up, ya ol' coot! The idea that _you_, of all people, would try to pull off something like this' too big of a bee for my bonnet to contain," she told him truthfully. "In other words, you already surprised me one time too many tonight, Buzz. Now shut that bazoo and let's get this wagon a rollin'! I'm dying for a first-class tour of what you did to the toybox. And it'd better impress me, city boy."

They walked to the block stairs Jessie constructed for her spying operation, which would now serve as an entrance. Jessie had just taken the first step when Buzz suddenly grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait!" he urged meaningfully. "Let me go first so I can help you in from the other side."

Jessie was awestruck. All that said, and he wasn't even in Spanish mode. Flattered, she promptly stepped down.

The space ranger climbed up until the last step, and there the rim of the toybox fell short, only leveling to the top of his head. Jessie watched expectantly for the famous Buzz Lightyear to throw open the lid and magically hoist himself over the formidable wall.

Buzz, on the other hand, stared at it for a good long while. Then he glanced back. Spotting something, he spun around and reflexively aimed his laser at the darkness.

"_What's that!" _

Jessie turned as well, poising her arms in front of her torso defensively. "Where!"

"Over there, across the room!" Buzz's voice answered. "Is that Bullseye!"

Jessie's attention was driven even more, and she frantically scanned the scarcely visible objects across the room. "Bullseye! Is that you! Come on buddy, get over here! Follow the glowing green light!"

But despite how much she called, nothing stirred in the darkness. Disappointed, she turned back to Buzz. "No good."

He nodded, and returned to his task beforehand. He pushed up the lid with one hand, and used the other on the rim to swing himself inside. The cover dropped shut with a dull '_thud!_' behind him.

Jessie clapped shortly, and then it was her turn. But she noticed that, while she stood on the tallest step, the rim of the toybox mysteriously reached the base of her neck now, when just minutes ago she had to tiptoe a little when she was peering inside. As if someone had planted an extra block on the tower since she made it…

She did not dwell too long about it, though. Buzz was waiting for her, after all.

She jumped in after him without much thinking, and because of that she miscalculated her take off and found herself falling horizontally rather than vertically. Before she could even assess the idea of changing her position, she had already landed… in a certain space ranger's arms.

She gaped at him speechlessly, then in the next second she could feel her face getting uncomfortably hot. "U-Um…"

Buzz, for the moment oblivious to what his arms supported, had his eyes on the ground and wore a frustrated frown. The flowers he went through so much trouble to pick and prepare had come out of their wrapping and scattered during Jessie's fall. "What a waste…"

Jessie fidgeted, reminding him of their current situation. His face burning an incredible shade of red, Buzz quickly put her on her feet and cleared his throat as if nothing happened. But before he could speak, Jessie got on her knees and began gathering up the flowers.

"S-Sorry," she said softly, keeping her head bent guiltily.

Buzz did not say anything. But he did pick up her hat while she focused on the flowers, and put it on her head when she stood up, arms brimming with disheveled flora.

Then they proceeded to the table, where Buzz naturally, but silently, pulled back Jessie's seat and let her sit before going to his own. He also took out a vase from under the table (also from the dollhouse) and had her place the flowers inside before setting it aside. And after that… they just sat there silently.

Jessie found it to be especially difficult, considering her personality. And they could even pass eating as a polite means to avoid talking – the plastic plates and utensils on the table made pretty decoration, but neither served their purpose here. They were made of plastic, after all. The most toys ever fed on were batteries.

She awkwardly fumbled with her hands on her lap. "Sooo…" she began slowly in what she hoped was a conversational tone. "What did'ja wanna talk about? Or are we supposed to just sit here until daybreak?"

Buzz's brow furrowed, and she feared she might've said the wrong thing. Then he leaned back his head and stared hard at the box's ceiling. He sounded quite troubled as he spoke. "I had prepared some topics a while ago to chat about, but I seem to have forgotten all of it…"

Before she knew it, a guffaw escaped from Jessie's mouth, and she quickly clasped both hands over it, also to hide the high amused grin it was beginning to form. Buzz brought his head back down, looking hurt.

"I heard that!"

"I can't help it," she giggled, pounding on the table with a fist. "Y-You _forgot! _And after setting up all of this…"

Buzz glared. "You're one to talk! You messed up the entire operation from the beginning. You weren't supposed to know yet!"

Jessie stopped laughing. "My fault?" she repeated indignantly. A frown crossed her lips. "Excuse you, but I had no idea that this was even a surprise! It's your fault for making it so obvious anyway."

"All this from the toy who instantly believed me when I 'spotted' Bullseye! How gullible can you get?"

"W-Well," Jessie sputtered. "AT least I don't have'ta add extra blocks just to get inside a toybox!"

Buzz was caught speechless for a brief moment, but he shook it off fast. "At least I don't have a detachable hat, and I don't start tearing up the place like a rabid animal whenever it goes missing!"

Jessie gasped, and automatically brought up a hand to clutch the rim of the accessory. "You dare insult _the hat!" _That made her so furious, she spit out the first thing that came out to mind. "Stingy!" she cried.

"Crybaby!"

"_Malfunctional!" _

"_Outdated!" _

"_SHOW-OFF!" _

"_REDNECK!" _

"_P-PURPLEHEAD!" _

They jumped to their feet, chairs ignored as they toppled to the ground. "I don't even know why ya bothered with his get-up in the first place!" Jessie exclaimed angrily. She waved disgustedly at everything inside the room: the table, the candles, and even the vase of flowers that minutes ago she had been positively delighted to receive.

"What is this, a soap opera! You even _haaaad _to make it look like some fancy-schmancy do-and-duppity restaurant gig, huh? For Stinky Pete's sake, Buzz –_ WE'RE TOYS! _We don't even need to eat!"

"Of course I know that! But there are reasons why –"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll play with it for a while. Your Spanish counterpart convinced you to do all this, and then bring me here to show-off how 'romaaaaantic' you can be. Well, _ain't that swell_, you've done yerself a _great _job! But you know what, I'd best be going now so I'll be seeing ya, alright?"

"I'm not doing this to show-off, I'm –"

"What, Buzz! Trying to make a fool of me? Make me feel like the bad guy for spoiling my own surprise? Well, congratulations, you just did all of the above!"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then tell me, in plain words that even a stupid 'redneck' like me can understand, _why _in the _world _did'ya have me put up with all these gimmicks!"

"Because I still haven't told you that I love you!"

In that instant, the entire toybox seemed to freeze in silence, save for the unseen string ensemble forever playing in a loop.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it so far! The next chapter's coming up in a few, so stay tuned!

(P.S. Oh, and I'll let you in on a little secret. You know what fanfiction authors REALLY love? … Reviews. It's true! Try it on me – I swear, it'll work. XDDD)


	3. Can I have this dance?

Hey guys, here's an update!

* * *

Well, he finally said it. Buzz pulled up his chair and collapsed back into it, bringing his folded hands to his forehead. Shoulders hunched and elbows on his knees, he resembled much like a tired old man. He could feel his forehead hotter than ever, and wished that it could get even more so, so that his plastic composition would melt and save him from further embarrassment. Ironic that how in the face of death-defying stunts or impossible heights, Buzz Lightyear would never permit a flinch… and yet in just confessing to the toy he truly, deeply cared for, he found himself seriously considering death by embarrassment.

He began to speak quietly, and at first Jessie didn't know whether he was addressing her, or just mumbling to himself. But actually, he was retelling to her the same story he gave to Woody about the Potatoheads. All those events occurred just this morning, yet it felt like months since he last consulted his best friend on what to do. Now Woody wasn't here to help out, therefore it was up to Buzz to provide the story in its entirety.

"… and when she asked why he was willing to help her so much today… It was because today is the anniversary of the Potatoheads. The day when Mr. Potatohead managed to woo Mrs.' Affections, and the day she told him she, erm… loved him…"

And the long-lasting presence of awkward silence that followed was to be expected. Buzz couldn't say that he was expecting much of a reaction… actually, he didn't know what to expect now. His plan was falling into pieces, but he knew he couldn't blame Jessie for all of it. It was probably his fault more than anyone else's, and it was that thought that made him most miserable.

He refused himself the prospect of raising his head, and instead took a glance upwards. Jessie's chair had been fixed upright, but it remained unoccupied. He couldn't blame her for that either.

"I don't know what I was thinking at the time," he admitted, not knowing whether she was still listening or not. "And before I knew it, I got Woody to help make all this possible… How stupid. I wanted everything to be perfect... _And I don't even know why!"_ He suddenly reared up and brought a fist down hard on the table in confused frustration.

"Yeah," Jessie spoke quietly. "It was stupid."

This time, he didn't even make an effort to compose a comeback. She was right, either way. And thus, silence reigned supreme yet again.

Then he realized how odd that would make things be. He lifted his head.

Jessie had backed up all the wall, and discovered where Buzz hid Bonnie's iPod between the 'wallpapers'. She had paused the song that had been playing on repeat for the past hour, and now the cowgirl had both hands pressed lightly on the controls as she scrolled through Bonnie's playlist.

"I never really liked the idea of little girls walking around with all these electronic junk in their pockets," she confessed over her shoulder, aware of a pair of eyes on her. "But just this once, I'm gonna take it back. Besides, I always thought that kid had a dandy taste in music."

She found what she had been searching for, and punched the center button.

A slow soothing piano piece began to flow out of the built-in speakers. Satisfied, Jessie rose to her feet and returned the drape over the gadget, muffling the sound slightly, but still well-heard in the entire area. "It's called a 'waltz'," she informed Buzz amusedly. "Never heard this sort of thing in Andy's bedroom before, have ya? I thought of playing some songs from 'Hello Dolly', but it doesn't have _quite_ the mood I'm looking for."

She cheerfully glided back to the table, purposely treading lightly despite her heavy cowgirl boots. She put her hand over Buzz's, gently pulling out his fingers out to relax. Buzz wonderingly stared down at her hand over his, neither moving theirs away from each other as the first few notes of the song played on. The look on his face seemed just like a child's, curious yet resigned, but trying hard to comprehend what exactly was going on. It was that same look that always made Jessie smile, and this time was no exception.

"Alright," she announced and suddenly closed that hand over his tightly. She tugged and tugged until he staggered to his feet, and then she let go and slapped both palms hands down on the table. She grinned impishly at his confused expression. "Help me push this, wouldya?"

They pushed the table and chairs into a corner, and in the next instant Jessie had grabbed Buzz again and had brought him to the center of the room. She faced him with a broad grin stretching her cheeks.

"Jessie, what exactly are you trying to –"

She pressed a finger to his lips. "Shush now, space ranger," she instructed warmly. "Just go with it."

Buzz nodded obediently, blinked a few times, and then blushed, the extreme transformation of the situation finally catching on.

She took his hands, placing one on her waist, holding the other an arm's length away. Both his eyebrows went up simultaneously and almost comically in surprise, and she sensed a bit of worry in there too. "Don't tell me that all you can do is tango!" she laughed as she placed her own hand on his shoulder.

She tilted her head slightly to the right, pulling off her biggest smile ever since the final time Emily played with her. It was a wonderful feeling. She breathed softly, and then asked, maybe just a teensy bit shyly, "Can I have this dance?"

* * *

Well, that's about it. This author's note won't take long – I've got to study for a Unit Test tomorrow. Oh, but since you're reading this, can I request some prayers for my grandma? She got surgery yesterday night – hang in there, lola! The battle's far from over, but don't worry! You can still win!


	4. Reflecting

Woody slowly shut the toy box lid, careful not to disturb the two lovebirds. He had been spying on them since the two first sat down, and up until they started to slowdance. To be honest, he almost jumped in a few times when things began to seem out of control (especially during the insult competition!), but in the end, he was glad he didn't. He had heard nothing of their conversations save the shouting parts, but he was fairly confident that neither of them would try acting up for the rest of the night.

He jumped down from Jessie's frequently-used block stairs, made his way to the windowsill, and sat himself down, dangling his legs freely out the other side. The window gave a spectacular of the garden. He also noted that Buzz had taken care not to make his flower-picking obvious – which was good, or Bonnie's mom was going to throw a fit tomorrow morning.

Familiar clip-clopping noises sounded and grew increasingly louder. Woody look to his left where Bullseye was taking a seat as well, his head raised to the stars. He neighed, and then nudged his head against Woody affectionately. In return, Woody patted his head.

"Good work, Bullseye," he praised. It was his instructions to the toy horse to 'get stuck' on the highest shelf and have Jessie the farthest distance possible from the ground while the rest of the operations were performed. It was after receiving the signal from Bullseye that Jessie had drowsed off that Woody could task himself with getting rid of all other toys and Buzz prepared the toybox.

It took Woody all afternoon to script his parts: convinced the peas-in-a-pod and the LGMs to resume hide-and-seek in the attic and have the Potatoheads burdened with the task of finding them, trip Ham over in the other side of the garden and scatter all his change, where he and Slinky were now trying to locate them all before Bonnie got back in the morning (what they didn't know was that Woody picked up a few coins before heading back inside, so no matter how hard they tried they were never going to find it all), convince Buttercup and Mr. Pricklepants to practice some scenes of _'_Cats' on the rooftop (that was going to take _hours_), and finally, pop in a CD of 'My Neighbor Totoro' in the DVD Player downstairs, where the rest of the toys currently sat glued to the TV. And it was the Special Edition as well, and once finished they were probably going to watch it all over again, this time with Japanese commentary and English subtitles.

"We did good tonight, Bullseye," Woody declared half-distantly as he lifted his face to the moon. It was a full moon, perfect for just the occasion. Pity those two weren't going to see it… or maybe not. They seemed to be having too much fun anyway.

He breathed in deeply through his nose, detecting the same scent of the same flowers inside that tiny vase in the toybox. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the two. Then again, when hadn't he been jealous of Buzz before? But seeing the two of them together, being so happy in each other's arms… he couldn't help but imagine what if it had been him and Bo in their place instead.

But Bo was gone. He had understood that a long time ago. And he also knew that nothing would come out of sitting around and moping about – as a sheriff, he never got used to that sort of thing. His duties belonged elsewhere, and that included helping his friends out no matter what, despite how much it hurt inside since they could never do the same for you.

Bullseye neighed again, and Woody allowed him to nuzzle against his head. The sheriff chuckled softly, and slowly closed his eyes. The evening breeze sure was chilly that night.

FIN

* * *

Poor Woody…

There will definitely be a sequel for this. &laughs&

I'd like to dedicate this fic to my grandma, Lola Fanny, who passed away last Tuesday... Salamat po sa lahat na ginawa mo para sa amin, at nais ko na masaya na ikaw doon sa langit kasama si Lolo.

And that's about it. And I'd like to thank you too, readers! I SWEAR, A NORMAL HUMAN BEING CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH OF BUZZxJESSIE. (Uhm… right?)

RxR? :D Critiques are welcome too! (Seriously, I read this over again, and there were, like, a GAZILLION grammar mistakes XD)

[EDIT: Okay guys, we have a sequel! Check it out in my profile - it's called 'Debt to Pay', featuring Woody and Bo (and quite a bit of Bessie as well XDDD) Please check it out too if you want! :D]


End file.
